loving melody
by Ffiongrace13
Summary: When Michael finds out Claire has musical abilities and has been writing mixed emotion songs about him, they grow close. Can either Michael or Claire stop theses emotions before they hurt the people they most love Shane and Eve. rated M for strong language and possible lemons Rubbish at summary's but please R
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: Never a stress free day !

claire's pov

As I opend the door to glass house everything seemed to fade.  
Myrnin was doing my head in about Frank playing up and well Monica do I have to think anymore than that, she really needs to change her name to Bitch.  
Slamming my keys in the glass bowl on the table I kicked the door shut with my food and dumped my ruck sack by the sofa.  
I called out 'Shane' first because he is the usuall Glass House slacker of hotness but know answer so I went on and called 'Eve' and 'Michael', also no answer so looks like if got a free house.  
I made my sorry ass climb the stairs, I went in to my room and chucked on a pair of old sweats and went to the bathroom.  
I stoped out side the door and knocked before I reilised no one was in, must have been force of habbite.  
The bathroom was its usual stinking mess so I picked up a couple of cosmetic bottles and shoved them in the coboard under the sink, not major cleaning but it will do.  
I gave my self a once over in the mirror, I look horrible and plaine with my small figure, pale skin and my boring brown hair.  
Honistly I really don't see what Shane see in me every time he says im beautiful.

I walked out of the bathroom and across the hall to Eve's room, I opend the door to a surprisingly clean room and went in search for her hair die collection she had told me about before and she said she kept it in the drw of the left side cabinet by her bed, so thats were I stated.  
The box read 'The box of colour' so this is it I opened the lid to reveal a variety of outstanding colours.  
I was taken back by the fact Eve had orange hair dye, I didn't even no they manufactured this colour.  
I digged deeped in to the box and found a royal blue which I liked. I put all the dye back in to the box and put it back.  
I took the blue hair dye in to the bathroom and decided to dip dye it.  
The instructions looked pretty simple just apply the dye to wanted areas wanted and leave for 30 minutes and wash off with shampoo.  
I applyed the dye to the bottem of my hair and listened to Myrnin talking me through a human theory about vampires in the late 17 hundreds.  
I washed the dye off and dryed and straightend my hair before looking at it in the mirror, I looked in the mirror and if I say so myself it doesn't look half bad. By the time I came back out of the bathroom it was 5 o'clock and I expected every one to be home by now but still no one was.  
I stumbled back in to my room and picked up the peace of music I was working on.  
Noone in Glass House new I could play piano or sing and thats the way I liked it, Michael was the musician of the house not me, but it only leaves me very little time for me to play so I take the opportunity with both hands and run down stairs.

I pulled back the cover on the piano and sat down, stroking my fingers over the notes.  
I place the music I have composed and the lyrics I have made on the stand and start to play and the words slowly follow.

You wait for a silence I wait for a word Lie next to your frame Girl unobserved You change your position And you are changing me Casting these shadows Where they shouldn't be

We're interrupted by the heat of the sun Trying to prevent what's already begun You're just a body I can smell your skin And when I feel it, you're wearing thin

But I've got a plan Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?  
Because I'd rather pretend I'll still be there at the end Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me

Sat on your sofa...it's all broken springs This isn't the place for those violin strings I try out a smile and I aim it at you You must have missed it You always do

But I've got a plan Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?  
Because I'd rather pretend I'll still be there at the end Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me

You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted You wait, I wait, casting shadows

Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?  
Because I'd rather pretend I'll still be there at the end Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me

Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?  
Because I'd rather pretend I'll still be there at the end Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me

I hit the last note and I feel a tone of relief but them I heared breathing I spin around in the steat to see a shocked Michael leaning against the wall.  
"how long have you beenn there" I asked surprised "long enough nice hair claire and who was that song about" I looked shocked and turned around could I answer that.

* * *

**so hey guys hope you like the 1st chapter more juice stuff on the way**

**A/N: don't own Morganville Vampires or the characters the AMAZING Rachel Caine And the song is called 'The Writer by Ellie Goulding love her and no copy right intended **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What ever I say it will be wrong**

**Claire's pov**

I look sheepishly over at Michael yes admittedly some of it was about him I only put bits in like that in a friendly wasy not romantic, well I think.  
Michael walked over to me and picked me up by my arms, god he's strong.  
His breath was sweaping down my neck as he whispered in my ear.  
"Who was that song about claire"? I struggled out of his grip and looked up at him.  
His face didn't let up that he was angry it was a kind of surprided look.  
"Yeah bits where about you but mostly wriiten in a friends point of view"  
"mostly" He gaped and grabbed my arms again.  
Shit i'v said the wrong thing and I really don't want to loose Michael as a friend.  
I pulled out of his stonge hold on me, quickly grabbing my music off the piano and ran to my room.  
I didn't lock the door purposely, hopeing Michael would come and tell me everything will be alright.

A few minutesof crying in to my pillow I lift my head to a gental knocking noice.  
"Who is it" I call out afraid I would have to think of a lie about crying if Shane or eve answered.  
"Michael can I come in please" "yes" I say and as I see the door open I pulled the covers right up almost covering my face.  
Michael's face fell when he seen I was crying, he moved vam quick and sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey don't cry theres nothing to be upset about" he tried to confort me whilst whiping away the tears.  
"yes there is Michael i'v written songs about my boyfriends best friend and not to menton my best friends boyfriend and who is like my big over protective brother" he was taken back by my explotion.  
"How many songs are there" she asked quitly,  
"just two the one you rudly ears droped in and another I wrote then you got turned" if he was shocked before he might have just had a heart attack.  
"Can I hear it please" and he gave me a school boy smile.  
"Ok but don't get mad" I pleaded as he pulled me off my bed,  
"me angry never" and I laughed. I reached over and grabbed the music sheet I wanted.  
Michael toock my hand and lead me down stairs to the piano, I placed the music on the stand and sat down and started to play.

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong,I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God, he hears you

And pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life How to save a life

How to save a life

I hit the last key and took my music and folded it in to my pack pocket and stood up.  
Michael's arms were around me before I fully turned around.  
"that was beautiful and full of compassion" and before I reilised what was happing his lips were gliding over mine, and it was the best kiss i'v had in a long time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then I heard the front door open and close...

* * *

**so hey guys hope you liked chapter 2 more grate stuff to come **

**A/N the song is called 'How to save a life' by the fray I used the song because of the lyrics I just think of a girl singing wit a piano**

**please R&R more i get the quicker updates will be **

**(don't own morganville Vampires the AMAZING Rachel Caine does)**


End file.
